


Processing

by acontradictorymess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acontradictorymess/pseuds/acontradictorymess
Summary: This is just me processing shit tell me if you like it and I’ll keep posting it lol.
Relationships: Past Dorcas Meadowes/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 4





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me processing shit tell me if you like it and I’ll keep posting it lol.

Marlene watched as the new bloke pushed past the bush, leaned against the castle wall, and lit a cigarette. Normally this would upset her, someone lighting up in her favorite reading spot, but she could make an exception. Since he really was beautiful with his dark messy curls half of which were pulled into a knot and a strong jawline. His name was Sirius Black. He had just transferred from Encantos in Tijuana. Dumbledore had encouraged them all at the welcome feast last night to make him feel at home. The Black family was a well known wizarding family though so his name preceeded him. Which Marlene figured had to be tough, that pressure and reputation. 

Suddenly Sirius met her eyes and raised his eyebrows at her. She felt herself blush, she had been staring a bit. He smirked a bit. “Hey”

“Hi” she said sorta timidly. 

“Sorry to invade your space like this I just needed a break from all the staring and whispering”. 

“Yeah I’m sure I didn’t help with that sorry” she said chagrined. 

“Oh it’s fine, I just wish if people had a question about me or my family they would just ask it instead of whispering all the time to each other” he sighed. 

“Okay” she said and he raised an eyebrow at her again. She noticed he had birthmark above his eyebrow, and she found this endearing for some weird reason. “You must be experiencing a lot of culture shock. Am I right?”

He kinda just stared at her for a moment and then he huffed a laugh. “Not what I was expecting, but yeah you are”. 

“Well I’m here if you wanna talk about it. You can often literally find me right here. I’m Marlene by the way”. 

“Nice to meet you Marlene and thanks I appreciate that” he said looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “What’re you reading?”

“Oh, just reviewing potions before class. I’m not very good at it so I wanted a refresher”. She said feeling sorta embarrassed. 

“Oh I’m alright at potions, I can give you hand if you want?” He offered half smiling at her now. 

She smiled back shyly. “Yeah alright, thanks. I just lost my old potions partner anyways so that’d be great”

“How did you lose them?” Sirius asked looking confused. 

“Oh. Her name was Dorcas Meadowes. She left Hogwarts at the end of the last year because her family moved to France”. Marlene didn’t say anything about how they had broken up and how her heart was broken and how much she missed her, but she wondered if Sirius could hear the unspoken bits in the heavy silence that fell. He didn’t say anything though. 

After a few moments, he spoke, as he crushed his cigarette with his boot. “Alright, Marlene. It was nice meeting you. I gotta go wash up so I don’t stink like cigarettes because I hate that, but I’ll see you in potions”

“Yeah see you” she responded quietly. 

He waved before pushing the bush back and disappearing. 

Marlene couldn’t focus on her potions book after that. 

——————

Marlene and Sirius became closer in the following weeks. Turns out he was pretty good at potions and actually helped her scrape acceptables for once. She helped him in with his essays after he told her he was dyslexic and struggling a bit. They hung out a lot in what she was beginning to think of as their spot rather than hers. He didn’t smoke that often actually only when he was stressed out. Mostly they sat on the bench reading or chatting. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. She loved when he laughed and crinkles formed around his eyes. 

Marlene’s dormitory seemed so empty and cold without Dorcas. She wasn’t close to a lot of the other girls either, though Mary McDonald and Lily Evans were always nice to her. So she mostly avoided going there as much as possible, moving from classes to the library to the dining hall to their spot until she could no longer keep her eyes open. It was one of those occasions, her eyes were drooping and Sirius was saying something or other, when without really thinking about it, she dropped her head on his shoulder. He stopped talking and she forced her eyes open to look up at him. 

He was looking at her with a soft expression on his face. “You know I’m sure you know this already, but you’re really beautiful” he said softly. Her stomach dropped. She was kinda shocked that he had said it like that. Like he knew he wasn’t the only person who had ever noticed her beauty. She really liked that. She liked him, she realized her stomach continuing to flutter around. 

“Thanks er so are you” she said sorta awkwardly. He laughed a little. “Sorry do you not like to be called beautiful?” She asked. “What no it’s nice it’s like being given flowers. People always assume guys don’t want flowers but it’s not true. It’s nice to get flowers”. “Hmm”, she turned her face into his curls. They had an addictive chemically smell. She never wanted to move. “You smell nice” she said without really thinking. Then she blushed. Oh fuck, maybe that was too much? She didn’t even know if he was single and into girls, let alone into her. Also what was she doing she wasn’t even over Dorcas. God, she was a mess. 

“Yeah?” He asked her through her panic. Suddenly he was turning his head and their lips met briefly. All she could think was that he didn’t feel like Dorcas. She pulled away quickly. “Sorry” she said still sorta panicking. “I’m exhausted, gotta sleep, goodnight” and she sorta ran away. Jesus, she really was a sad mess. 

——————

“Sorry about last night, I know I got weird” she said looking at the ground awkwardly. 

“No you’re fine!” She looked at him and he was smiling softly at her. “If you wanna just be friends it’s cool no pressure” he told her. 

“No I like you. You’re really hot and fun but I’m just like getting over someone...you know my old potions partner...well we dated for like three years. She was my best friend. And now she’s gone and we don’t talk anymore. And it’s really fucking hard”. 

“Oh wow yeah that’s some intense shit, man”

“Yeah”...she scraped her boot against the cold ground beneath their bench...”this is gonna sound dumb...but er do you think you can be soulmates with someone and it still not work out?”

“Yeah probably...fucking sucks though dude” 

She smiled sadly “yeah...it does”. She scooted closer to him. “Your hair is amazing by the way” she tugged on a curl lightly. 

He smiled down at her. She leaned in closer and he met her halfway. She softly moved her lips against his. They were bigger than Dorcas’s and she felt his scruff against her face which she decided she liked. She liked the ways he was different than Dorcas. She bit his top lip and slid her tongue in his mouth and they circled each other’s. This was different too...good different. Without thinking about it she climbed on top of him putting her hands in those amazing curls and she bit his lip again. He pulled away but began to enthusiastically kiss her face all over she laughed. “Like a dog” she told him. He laughed and kissed and bit at her neck. Then he pushed back her hair and breathed in her ear. Oh fuck she thought. She gasped slightly as he began to lick the shell of her ear. She was so turned on. She began to grind against him. He moaned quietly. Fuck. He squeezed her thighs which was so hot. Eventually he pulled away from her ear. “Fuck...you gotta teach me how to do that sometime”. He laughed. “Maybe eventually...I gotta have a few tricks”. She laughed “so that we keep doing this?” “Yeah” and they continued to make out. 

He pulled away and they caught their breath. “You know” he told her. “It’s okay if you’re not like into my penis it’s not a big deal”. 

Fuck this guy was great and like he didn’t even know. “Er why would I be doing this then?” She asked him smirking a little. 

“Well like you can be into the person and not the penis”. 

“Yeah that’s fair thanks but I’m into it. All of it” she kissed down his jaw and then began to bite his neck.


End file.
